LED dies typically emit light in a lambertian pattern. It is known to use a lens over the LED die to narrow the beam or to make a side-emission pattern. It is difficult to form lenses for certain patterns, and typical LED lenses cannot sharply define a light beam. In some applications, such as headlights, a sharply defined non-symmetrical emission pattern may be desired, which cannot be adequately produced with a conventional lens.